


You're My Safe Haven

by Hetalia1912



Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bad Boy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan-centric, Bruises, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Freckled Chan, Gentle Kissing, Hurt Felix, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), M/M, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Pastel Chan, Punk Felix, Soft Bang Chan, Soft Boys, Tsundere felix, mentions of a fight, pastel and punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763995
Kudos: 9





	You're My Safe Haven

**5:27 PM**

"Darling what on earth happened to you?!"

Felix scoffed at Chan's worried cries,walking through the front door of his boyfriend's house to sit down on the couch.Felix ran a hand over his face."Some idiots don't know when to shut up."He said as he listened to Chan rush upstairs to get the medkit.


End file.
